


The Silent Fight

by Lilac_symphony



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, BAMF Female Characters, BAMF Lucy, Dark, E.N.D Natsu, Nalu - Freeform, War, demonic rule, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_symphony/pseuds/Lilac_symphony





	1. At the start

Lucy heartfilia never in her life thought she would be in the position she was currently in. 

Her pulse skyrocketed when the red demonic eyes found her slowly trying to escape. In her fear she tripped and fell on her ass but she still continued to try and escape, her eyes locked on the demon before her as she crawled desperately towards safety. She could hear the screams of her friends behind her who only seemed to make her fight longer. She reached for her gun resting on her thigh before firing an entire round at the beast. She became terrified as it didn't seem to flinch but only roll his head to the side a sickening expression clear on its face. 

As the best slowly made his way towards her as if toying with her, she could feel tears stream down her face. Cursing as her hand slipped she watched the daemon let a cruel and murderous smile creep across her face, Lucy screamed as the daemon slowly flew above her. Turing on her stomach she forced herself to stand sprinting towards the arms of her friends. 

As her fingers just brushed against those of her best friends she felt strong hands grip her waist pulling her away as her feet hit the ground. Lucy kept her hand reached out watching as her best friend fell from safety screaming her name into the night. As she ascended into the air over the city she saw how her home had fell. 

There was destruction and chaos everywhere she looked; unable to handle the pain surrounding her she closed her eyes tightly her hands clasped over her lips as screams were ripped from her as claws deeply imbedded themselves in her waist. 

Lucy knew what was going to happen next. 

No human has ever survived a demon's hold, a part of her was happy she wasn't slaughtered in front of her friends. But she knew that she was now in for a much more horrible fate. 

She would either be fed to young demons where they would slowly peel her flesh from her bones until she bled to death. 

Or she would be sold as a object to a demon to be used how ever they pleased. 

Lucy silently wished for the first to be her fate.


	2. Grace for the lord

Two Weeks prior. 

 

Lucy awoke with a scream, reaching into the darkness as her parents screams echoed in her ears. Even now Lucy could still picture the walker who ripped her parents slowly into pieces while she had to silently watch from the highest cabinet in their small kitchen. 

Lucy slowly rose from her small bed, watching as the room lit up as her feet touched the metal floor below her. She rolls her shoulders releasing a sigh of relief as the muscles loosen along her back. She gave a halfhearted stretch while slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes before making her way towards the small bathroom a few steps away pulling the curtain closed as she passed. 

Lucy began her morning routine by turning the shower on and turning to the sink as it warmed up while she brushed her teeth. She found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. Lucy knew she could be described as beautiful with her golden locks the gently laid down her shoulders and her large doe eyes. She turned from the mirror before stripping herself of her sleep clothes, she grabbed a few towels before tossing them on top of her toilet as she slowly entered her now warm shower. 

Quickly she washed her hair and body and took some time to groom herself as quickly as possible. Once done she tied a towel tightly around her curvy body before proceeding to towel dry her hair as she wandered out of her room opening her closet looking over her options of clothing. 

She sighed to herself throwing her towel on her desk as she put on her undergarments. Her fingers slowly slid over the few articles of clothing she owned before falling on a raggedy white t-shirt levy found her while scavenging. She pulled it out laying it on her bed her fingers slowly gliding over the satanic circle imprinted on it, they both found it extremely ironic. She went to go pull her favorite pair of jeans out before putting them on. She slowly and delicately pulled the t-shirt on trying to stretch the fabric so it covered her stomach, she cursed her larger breasts before pulling on her boots and jacket and leaving her small room. 

She Instantly spotted Levy in the cafeteria and made her way towards her, she watched as her best friend slowly mesmerized defensive spells before noticing her presence. She greeted Lucy smiling when she saw the shirt she was wearing. She stood following the blonde to get their rations for the morning, they chatted as the waited in line. Levy self consciously pulling at her black crew neck. Levy never liked her stomach on display, afraid the people would see the large scar on the right side of her waist. She pulled at the frayed bottom of her shirt before giving up and wrapping her sleeve covered arms around her stomach to cover most of it. 

Levy Mcgarden never really wore revealing clothing before joining the defense force. She was, after all, a Priestess of the Light and was used to having her body completely covered, the force tried their best to help with this but with their limited options she was given usually left the smaller girl with her legs and arms uncovered. Her small size didn't help her either, her wardrobe was made up of mostly dresses and shorts with only two long sleeved shirts to comfort her. 

Lucy would help when she could by smuggling in anything she found that would fit the small priestess but even that wasn't a normal occurrence. 

Signing she shrugged off her jacket and presented it to the smaller girl besides her, Lucy never minded showing skin. She didn't particularly like it but she's been a refuge of the force since they found her when she was five. Lucy knew the force inside and out, she also knew how little was actually left after the first attack. She would always take what she could with a face of indifference, she was just happy to be alive. 

“Has Erza come with the mission yet?” 

“Not yet. Gray was here earlier but said nothing as well.” Lucy nodded her head at her friend's words. 

Levy clutched her spell book closer to her as she contemplated their squads chance of being sent out on a hunt again. They had lost three members the last time they were sent out and their captain refused to take any new members leaving them with just four in their squad. 

She took a deep breath before shrinking the book to place in her pocket as they reached the front of the line. She fumbled with her ID card as Lucy presented her own and accepted her rations before moving on to grab some water. Levy smiled at the women as she was presented with a small plate of two slices of bread and an apple, she quickly made her way down the line and grabbed her cup of water before walking with Lucy back to their empty table. 

“Do you think will be sent out to scavenge again today?” Levy watched as her friend frowned at her food as she thought about the question presented to her. 

“Didn't our grace period end yesterday?” Levy flinched at the word causing Lucy to simply frown at the girl. 

Although the both hated the term they knew that their designated time of mourning had passed and they were most likely going to be going out for a hunt. Lucy slowly reached across the table to grab her friends arm sending a warm smile at her.

“Lev it's going to ok, we won't be sent that deep into the dark planes this time.” Levy smiled before reaching to start her breakfast. 

“Morning girls.” They both turned as their partner Gray Fullbuster slid into the seat next to Lucy. 

He simply took a large bite from his apple as he listened to their conversation, contributing when he saw fit and tried to steal Levy's last piece of bread before he was elbowed in the side by Lucy. 

“Fuck off Lu, I'm hungry.” 

“We are all hungry stupid.” 

He scuffed at Lucy before snatching her apple and standing while rubbing it on his tight blue short sleeve shirt before biting it. 

“Erza wants us up at the dock asap.” Both girls sighed as the stood from their seats shoveling the last of their meal as they placed their trays on the conveyor belt. 

They followed Gray through the twisted and maze like halls before descending flights of stairs that lead to the exit docks. 

Awaiting them was a fearsome scarlet haired women with her arms crossed, pistol tightly gripped in her right hand as she stood before a large area filled with countless guns and grenades. Levy froze at the sight knowing they'd be hunting again today, she took several deep breaths before walking towards her commander and slowly taking the pistol from her hand. 

“Load up you two.” With that Erza Scarlet strapped a already packed holster around her waist and another on the sides of her thighs. 

She watched as Lucy and Gray did the same before loading up on bullets and their preferred weapons before awaiting further instructions. She new that their priestess feared the guns and help her strap the single holster around her waist before Levy slowly picked up their ammo and medical supplies. 

“We got lucky.” They group was silent for a moment before their leader continued. " The western most quadrant has fallen to some crawlers, we aren't sure if demons have searched the area for survivors yet so we need to move fast.”


	3. The find

“We got lucky.” They group was silent for a moment before their leader continued. " The western most quadrant has fallen to some crawlers, we aren't sure if demons have searched the area for survivors yet so we need to move fast.” 

The four of them let the orders sink in before making their way towards the docks exit, the all swiped their IDs as they took their leave hoping they'd be able to log themselves in come nightfall. The air was cold and bitter as they excited the base, slowly making their way to the gates as larger vehicles passed. 

They all watched as the barrier was opened around them, slowly and with a large creaking sound disrupting the silence around them the gates swung opened. The small unit fell into position preparing themselves for the hell that awaited them on the other side. Erza was the first to move and Levy was the last, they felt their body's go into high alert the second their trackers activated when they left the safety of their base. 

They made their way towards their target releasing the safety on their guns as they went, Levy simply clutched her book close as her felt her magic flow through her veins. It was silent as they moved the sound of their breathing keeping their sanity intact, the closer they got to their target the closer Lucy's finger got to her trigger, bringing her pistol in front of her face as she stared down the barrel. 

She looked at Gray who was ready with his gun in both hands resting at his side. She could feel Levy close to her and heard her old spell book moan as she slowly pried it open, no one had to look at Erza to know she had both hands holding her daggers tightly. She nodded at her group before disappearing into the shadows to search down the next two streets. 

Lucy entered the first building to their right, slowly opening the door that hung on its hinges. She walked through silently, looking in every available hiding place she could think of for survivors. She lowered her weapon when she found no one, and no threat. Slowly she placed her gun in her opened holster before looking around the single floor home. 

Her fingers gently rub over a ash covered frame, revealing a small family photo inside. Her heart clenched at the image before she moved on to look to see if there was anything she could smuggle back to the base. She ruffled through the opened closets and drawers and grabbed a few shirts and dresses before making her way out side. She had the door in her sights when a shining object caught her eye buried in a pile of rubble, she waved at levy who was already making her way towards her friend when she saw the clothing in her hands. 

She passed off the items to Levy who quickly shrunk them and placed in her private bag that held charm enhancers and other items before Gray called her to grab some other items. She saw Lucy fall to her knees near a rubble pile thinking nothing of it before she ran to her other partner. 

Lucy gentle moved rubble out of her way trying to make as little noise as possible, she stared at her find before gently lifting it from the rubble. Her breath caught in her trout as a gorgeous fire stone necklace rested in her palms. She quietly brushed the dirt and ash off the stone as she gently pulled the chain shocked to see it still in perfect condition. 

Something suddenly came over her and she quickly pocketed the necklace before joining her other team members. 

“Find anything.” 

“No.” Lucy was shocked at how quickly the lie fell from her tongue, especially when she was questioned by Levy. 

“Erza hasn't shot any flairs so we should continue down the street.” Gray watched Lucy closely seeing her eyes cloud with something unfamiliar before making his way to the next building. 

He tried to push the door opened to a apartment complex several times before looking towards Lucy who got her weapons ready. They both prepared for the worst before he kicked down the door holding his weapon at eye level as the air cleared after the large door fell. 

As they were greeted with silence the group cautiously entered the building, homes where one thing but larger building always had the chance of a group of crawlers waiting inside. They cleared the first floor finding nothing and scavenged on the second and third. But it was Levy's scream that made them fear the worst on the fourth floor. 

Alone in a larger apartment Levy stared at the remainder of a demons hunt as she screamed, unable to silence her voice. She struggled and thrashed around as she felt a hand slam over her mouth until she saw the familiar cross necklace of her partner in the corner of her eyes. 

“Shhh shhh Levy, I got you you're safe.” She desperately tried to settle her breathing as Grey feel to his knees wrapping his arms around her as he took in the sight before them. 

Lucy was the last to join them and her blood ran cold at the sight before her. 

There on the floor was a pile of bodies ripped apart and left to rot in the middle of the room. She counted seven human remains and twenty crawlers before she turned to the blood surrounding them. She felt a deep breath leave her as she realized the blood had long since dried up and seeped to the floor beneath them. She looked up at Levy who clutched onto Gray like a lifeline. 

“We need to signal Erza, we might be safe but we don't know if they moved towards her.” 

Gray and Levy nodded at her before they all went to exit the building once they were clear of building Levy said a short spell before placing her hand above her head and having a bright red beam of light explode in the sky around them. 

They saw the responding Green flare and felt all their shoulders relax as they realized that no one died that day. Yet. 

They waited in the shadows until Erza finally found them, they all were taken by surprised at the battered girl draped over her shoulders. She was obviously wounded badly and something in Lucy clicked.

“We need to move. NOW.” She gripped Levy tightly before dragging her quickly towards the base. 

She saw Erza pass her with the child held tightly before a terrifying growl ripped through the air. She pushed Levy to keep going before turning and bringing her pistol in front of her. 

She felt her heart stop when she didn't immediately see her partner but felt her body move into action when the sound of gunfire filled her ears. She saw the demon beast gallop towards her, Gray firing from the rooftops as he ran. 

As soon as it was in range she fired hitting it in the arms watching it fall before Gray fired a round straight to his head. They both watched as the monster groaned before turing to ash in the wind, she waited until Gray joined her on the ground before they both sprinted towards the base. 

As soon as it was in their sights she allowed herself to look at her partner. He was clearly injured somewhere and had blood covering him completely. She could see Levy in the distance and they both pushed themselves through the gates before collapsing and breathing heavily. 

She watched as the gates and barrier closed tightly calming her nerves. She glanced at the child in Erza's arms before locking eyes with her. 

“Good call Lucy.” 

Lucy shook her head before taking a deep breath. 

“There was a bundle in a building we searched, I knew the beast must have went a different way when I saw the child.” 

Erza nodded as she brushed some loose strands of dark, almost black, blue hair from the child's face. There was a large cut across her cheek and she seemed to be bleeding from her stomach, Erza knew the child needed medical attention fast or she'd be dead in few minutes. 

“Levy.” 

“I can only do the external wounds Erza, it's dark magic to mess with life and I can-”

“Then do it Levy.” Erza turned to Lucy already seeing her sprinting on burning legs to get the healers. “Make yourself useful and do what you can.” 

Levy knows she shouldn't be affected so much by her commanders tone of voice, that's she's clearly in panic mode over the small child trying to keep innocent blood off her hands. They've all seen this treatment time and again, so she doesn't hesitate to fall to her knees and slowly heal everything you can she doesn't even flinch as the small child begins to cough up her own blood, her tiny hands gripping Erza as she goes in and out of consciousness. 

“What do we have.” 

Levy looks at the healer, moving over slightly so they can work together.

“Her left lung collapsed while her ribs punctured her right, I'm pretty sure she's drowning in blood.” The healer nods and begins to get to work on her collapsed lung neither of them mention the impossible factor of how she's still clinging to life.

The small girl lets out a blood curdling scream once the healer works on fixing her ribcage, Levy watches as both Lucy and Erza hold the child flat on the pavement so the healers can continue their work. They watch the child's brown eyes burst open as they snap all her parts back into place in one go, Lucy and Gray are both mesmerized by how the air seemed to tighten as she let out a silent scream before her body shut down completely letting the child rest instead of enduring more pain.

The sun begins to set as they finally close the final wounds and completely heal the poor girl. Gray quickly holds the unconscious girl against his chest surprised at how light she is and how her hair is softer then silk. He shakes it off taking her to the medical ward on the fifth floor before handing her off to the doctors awaiting her, he doesn't stay to watch them hook her up to IVs and other needles but instead goes to return to his room. 

Lucy on the other hand makes her way underground to release her frustrations through sparing and in the firing range. It's works for a few hours before she returns to her room too. She has a hot shower before she rests on her bed recalling the events of the day, three doors down Levy is trying to perfect offensive spells and get stronger with her defensive magic. 

It's as the moon fully rises in the night sky when Erza finishes her paperwork, she resists the urge to go look at the small girl her team saved and instead decides to turn in for the night, as she's walking towards her room she sees Levy with her private bag make her way to Lucy's quarters before slipping through the door. She's not stupid she knows her two teammates often scavenge what they can while out hunting, she does the same so she lets it's slip by her as she quickly falls asleep in the warmth of her bed. 

Gray lies awake fiddling with his cross lying on his bare chest. His minds wonders back to when he was still a young boy playing with his adoptive brother and helping his adoptive mother and sister around the house. He grips it tightly as flames and crawlers fill his mind, he scuffs releasing the cross before closing his eyes to welcome sleep. 

It's late in the night when Levy leaves her to herself. Lucy exhales a long breath she wasn't aware she had taken as she lets her hand glide into the left pocket, her fingers brushing against the jewel resting there. She sits on her bed pulling the necklace free before looking at it more closely. She knows she should report this and allow it to be broken down for other uses but the jewel calls out to her and something in her wants her to keep it close and never let it go. 

She feel the necklace grow hot in her hands for a short second before returning to its normal cold state. She shakes off the moment as a lack of sleep before shoving the necklace in the bottom drawer of her desk and pulling her covers up to her chin turning her back to the desk and willing sleep to take her. 

She doesn't see the shadow like figure looming in the corner nor does she stir when it gently runs the back of its hand down her face. The shadow smiles revealing sharp fangs before disappearing into the night. 

Two floors above them the young child stirs in her bed, her wide eyes open taking in the room around her. She recalls her mission and as her glowing whisky eyes take in the countless dying people around her she simply lays her head back against her pillow and waits for morning to come. She schemes in her head, planing her attack in the coming future before she closes her eyes sensing a nurse walking towards her wing.


	4. Out for blood

Lucy woke up to the smell of ashes before bright red light blinded her eyes. Jumping to her feet she throws on a long sleeve black crop top and some old shorts, buckling the built in holsters around her thighs. Before slipping on knee high socks and her favorite boots thinking about the bullshit that was emergency drills. 

She dragged her feet towards the sink and brushed her teeth before walking towards her desk and ripping her travel bag from the top drawer, shoving her clothes and valuables into it before ripping the bottom drawer opened and putting the necklace in the front pocket before sliding it over her shoulder and bursting into the hallway. Banging down Levy door before barging in seeing Levy doing what she just finished. Levy frantic, using her magic to shrink and shove things into her tiny travel bag. 

"Lev, what are you doing, it's just a drill." Levy gives her a shocked looked before its hits Lucy.

Her body tightens at the scent of blood filled her nose, she looks down the dark hallway gripping her bag tightly. She finally takes in her surroundings before making a split second decision. She pulls out her prized pistol and a hunting knife before placing them in their fitted holsters on her right thigh. She can feel the cold metal against the inside of her thigh before strapping the gun to the outer holster and throwing her bag into Levy's room. 

"Hey Lev, can you do that with my stuff." Levy turns to her eyes wide and preparing to question her actions. "I'm going to get more supplies, pack your things and get to my room." 

With that Lucy takes off sprinting towards the armory to gather more supplies. Her world starts to crumble around her as the hell born creatures invade her home. She fights with everything she has, her body and clothing becoming stained with blood, a crawler swipes at her scraping its sharp claws against her neck before letting out a large snarl preparing to pounce. 

She rips the knife from her thigh, running towards the crawler in her way before plunging the knife deep into its decaying skin. She repeats the motion a few times for good measure before she continues running to her destination. A few corridors down she hears screams and gunfire, but she forces herself to keep moving throwing her knife so it's embeds itself in a hellhounds shoulder before she grabs her pistol shooting it until it's gives a wounded cry. She grips her knife ripping it out of the beasts shoulder before stopping to catch her breath and gather her scenes. 

"Lucy!" She turns at the familiar voice her eyes catching Grays who's equally bloodied and who has a large bag strapped to his back. 

"Get to Levy, she's in my room." She turns to face Gray letting her self memorize the man standing before her. 

He's breathing heavy, and how she hates that he's too far away to reach out to. She sees his body covered in sweat and blood, He takes a step towards the blond warrior before clutching his hands into tight fists. He grits his teeth watching the way the blondes hair moves against the small breeze as their base crumbles. 

"Please, protect her." 

Gray hangs his head, he knows she's saying goodbye, he knows Lucy better then anyone on this base. He fights back the urge to scream at her, to call her stupid and beg her to come back with him. HIs heart wants to reason with her and remind her how much artillery she has stashed away in her small chamber but he knows it'll be useless. She as stubborn as she is beautiful, and anyone who's seen her knows she's a vision of beauty. 

"I got food, Erza going after medical supplies." Lucy sends him a soft smile before casting her eyes onto the beast dead at her feet. 

"I'll go gather as much of the ammunition I can." She grips the gun tightly, "My room is already protected but have Levy place more up ok?"  
"I'll see you in your quarters." 

She bites back tears listening to the sounds of Gray's disappearing footsteps before pushing her body to make the final leaps and bounds towards the armory. She bursts through the door and grabs the biggest duffle she can find, she looks around to see some of the stuff has already been looted before gathering everything she plans to take in the middle of the room. 

She keeps her eyes on the door waiting for something to come through, she gathers every last bullet in the armory before focusing on the spell Levy taught them and shirking everything so it fits in the bag. She places the bag over her shoulder before making her way back out in to the war. 

Levy is pacing through Lucy's room like a mad women when Erza bursts through the door, her hands tightly griping the girl in her arms. They share a look before Levy moves so she can place the girl on Lucy's bead, she gently runs her hand down the side of the girls face before looking at Lucy's almost bare room, her closet, bed and desk are the only thing remaining in the room. 

Erza's eyes land on the two bags near Levy's feet before they glide up the girls slender stocking covered legs to her hand gripping her waist, her small sundress making her look like a pixie from the tails she used to love while the other muffles her near silent tears. Her large hazel eyes staring at the door waiting for her best friend to return. 

Gray is the next to stagger into the room, eyes glancing around taking in the three females before walking forward and wrapping his strong arms around the blue haired girl. She grips the back of his shoulders blurring her face into his chest before letting out a loud cry. He simply tightens his hold on her waiting for her to settle before watching her leave to hind away in the bathroom. It's quiet before the final members bursts through the door, firing a few shots behind her as they all watch a dark created turn to dust under her fire. She slams her back after closing and locking the door behind her. She sees Levy slowly leave the bathroom, face pale and body shaking. 

"How many Erza." Lucy closes her eyes before pushing her self away from the door. 

"A whole fleet. They took out the south side of the base in under a minute." 

The words snap Lucy and Levy into action, Levy surrounding the room with protection spells and making sure their scents are cloaked and undetectable. As a passing thought she placed silencing charms around the room so no one could hear them. Turning to see as Lucy goes to her closet, reaching past the empty hangers and taking out the false back before removing the false bottom also. 

"How much where you two able to snag before you guys got up here." 

"With the easy shrinking spell Levy taught us, a lot." Levy blushed before reaching under Lucy's desk to remove the tapped hand guns and gently place them on the ground. 

"Gray was able to make it to the kitchen before all hell broke lose," Erza begins to empty her bag full of maps of the city and dozen of medical supplies mixed with her clothing and toiletries. "We could hide out her for months if we need to." 

Lucy dumps the duffle resting onto the floor beneath her before shooting a look to Erza, she watches as she slowly starts to sort and return the weapons to their proper size. 

"We have enough firepower to storm their capital." Gray snorts at the joke before turning to the sleeping child on Lucy's bed. 

"To bad we don't have enough manpower." Levy sorts through the clothes along side Erza before forcing herself to look over the child. 

They all freeze as they hear the hallway become stormed with demonic creators before its replaced with hundreds of screams. Levy sent a terrifying look towards Lucy who was emptying all her weapons from her hiding places. Gray placed a calming hand on her head before helping her empty her own belongings. 

"How'd they get in?" Lucy watches as Gray and Erza freeze in mid motion before Gray lets out a long breath looking towards his superior. 

"Someone on the inside lowered the ruins, someone strong." 

There's a gasp form Levy before she grips the blankets beside her. 

"A whole fleet of demons and crawlers flooded the east side of the base slaughtering a whole floor before being detected." 

There's a loud bang to their left before they all grasp the type of danger they're all in. Everyone is frozen silently as the scarlet women is left alone to organize their haul and praying for survival. Levy clutches her tiny floral sundress her nails scratching her ripped tights underneath, she shaking as her memories are filled with the familiar events only a year prior. Lucy looks at the blue haired girl before gripping her shaking wrist, they share a knowing look before Levy turns to place a calming and sleep spell over the stirring girl besides her. 

"Lu..."

Lucy slams her fists onto the wall before glaring fire up at the scarlet haired woman. Gray watches in silence not really sure what he should do, Erza shakes her head at Lucy before returning to folding the clothes in front of her. 

"What do we do now?" Lucy loads the guns in front of her before resting them in the closet behind her. "We can't just sit on our asses and listen to people die." 

"Lucy there's nothing else to do!" Gray glares at Lucy, screams echo in the room around them before demonic howling follows. "There's to many of them out there, we need to wait it out and then figure something out." 

"Fuck that." She reaches for the shot gun resting on the wall behind her, "We need to fight and gather as many people as we can." 

"Lucy I know you want to go and fight to protect your home, but how are we going to keep people alive in here." Lucy glares at Erza knowing she's right. "This room can barley fit the four of us comfortable and we don't have enough food to ration out to more then the five of us."

They all take a few steps away from each other as much as the small room will allow. Lucy gently moves to her bag removing the necklace from the front pocket and placing it in her pocket, looking around to make sure no one saw her. 

It's silent inside and out of the room before Erza starts to shrink and refill all the bags they collected, soon her team is joining her and they finish up the task quickly. she places a few weapons watching as her team members silently place them on their body before they all share a knowing look. They all sit with their shoulders touching before their leader stands grabbing the larger bag and placing it on her back. Levy re-adjusted the bag on her back before she sends a look at the small child before grabbing the lightest bag and lifting the sleep charm around her. She gently wakes the girl smiling as she looks at her dazed she helps the child sit up before handing the bag over to her. 

Lucy snatches her bag and puts it on, her hand resting on it as it lays on her side. Gray grabs the remaining bag before placing it gently on his back with a click around his waist, he watches as the rest of them gather in front of Lucy's door. He glances at the small blue haired child besides him, she's unarmed for now and is clinging to the back of Levy's dress. 

"What's your name." She gasps at the question before locking eyes with him. 

"Wendy, Wendy Marvell." 

"Well Wendy im Gray." He smiles down at her as Lucy places a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Lucy, that's Levy and the scary women is Erza." She smiles at the small child before looking deeply into her eyes. "We won't let anything get to you."

They all miss the demonic sly smile that slowly slips across her small innocent looking face. With weapons at the ready they slowly walk into the hallway, guarding the small child who's unknowingly is keeping away all the stronger monsters threatening to attack.

"Lucy, Gray." The two nod before going ahead as their commander commands. 

Gray leads the charge kicking the door leading to the stairs open, stepping through the doorway before Lucy's follows. They share a look before Gray ascends the stairs while Lucy allows Levy and Wendy follow watching as Erza gives a final scan of the hallway behind them. Lucy feels a warm sensation from her pocket and turns to see Wendy giving her an inquisitive look. 

Erza glides passed her to follow Gray before the shouting begins. Levy immediately grips Wendys arm pulling them both against the back wall before placing a strong defensive field around them. Wendy watches the three hunters attack the group of hounds as Levy throughs everything she knows at them as well. 

Lucy shoots down a hound that used the stairwell against them, she watches it fall from the corner of her eye as she prepares to take on the two slowly stalking towards her. Gray is fighting off a hound with Lucy's hunting knife, slashing the beasts throat before using his arm as a shield as a smaller hound locks his sharp jaw around it. Erza expertly shoots from a higher level, taking out any hound that the two don't see. 

Wendy watches amazed as they all work in perfect harmony to take down the threat around them. She watches the small blond use a hounds weight against him sending the beast down the stairs ending his life with head shot from Erza. The stairs are flooding with blood, seeping past Levy and Wendy to the very bottom. 

They catch their breaths when the last Hell hound falls, Levy drops the barrier sprinting up the staircase to heal Grays steaming arm. Wendy watches shocked at how they all seem to check in with each other making sure everyone is ok before moving into the open hallway. 

Wendy's hearts clenches at the caring exchange before a soft voice fills her mind. She feels her eyes train on Lucy as she tightens her hold around the back of Levy's dress. She see's Lucy glance her way before she turns back to Erza listening closely to her battle plan. 

"Her Wendy."

She nods to herself before she hears the loud rumbling from the floor below them. She looks as Gray races pest them urging Levy to run. Lucy slams the door above them open rushing through and opening fire on the crawlers awaiting her. Erza fires at any that make it past the blond protecting the two blue haired girls behind her. They can clearly hear Lucy give the go ahead above them, Wendy feels a large hand press against her back before she's beings to run up the stairs into a hallway littered with dead walkers. Something claws at the pit of her stomach at the sight but she pushes it down as she's pulled through the narrow hall.


End file.
